Healing Hands
by Sokerchick
Summary: Follows along as Jack and Janet develop a friends with benefits (FWB) type relationship and possibly more. Posting as I write so may be some time between updates. Rated M for potential later chapters
1. The Broca Divide

AN: I'm sort of posting as I go so I'm not sure how often I'll add a new chapter. This story follows various episodes as a FWB relationship starts to develop between Jack and Janet. It may develop into more... I always thought they were a great pairing that doesn't get explored enough.

-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-SG1-

 **The Broca Divide**

It had been a long day. Hell it had been a long couple of days. Janet Fraiser trudged up her front steps utterly exhausted. The touched virus had affected nearly half the base. Between the initial attempts to contain the virus then the struggle to deal with those affected Janet had been completely overwhelmed.

With the help of Teal'c and O'Neill, Janet had eventually found the solution they needed but the four days of dealing with the crisis had worn her out. All she wanted was to run a hot bath and soak with a glass of wine for company.

She groaned with pleasure as she released the clasp on her bra. Standing in the middle of her bedroom Janet heard the sound of water running as the tub slowly filled up. Stepping out of the rest of her clothes she started to make her way towards her haven when the doorbell chimed.

Resisting the urge to completely ignore it Janet turned the tap off and looked longingly at the steam rising from the surface of the water. She could feel the magnetic pull of the warmth wafting over her. She grabbed her bathrobe and tossed it on over her nakedness and went to peer out her bedroom window.

Jack O'Neill's huge green Ford truck was sitting in her driveway. Strange.

Thoughts of her bath dissolved as she was overcome with worry. Maybe he was experiencing side effects of the massive dose of sedative and antihistamine. Sliding her feet into her slippers she made her way hurriedly downstairs.

Janet opened the door her worried gaze meeting Jack's. He broke the look first glancing down at his feet. The porch light only highlighting the bruising on his face and the cut running through his eyebrow.

"Colonel O'Neill. Are you okay?"

He glanced up from the study he was making of his feet and took in her state of dress. The skin at his collar reddened. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not at all. Is everything alright?" The door opened a little wider in unspoken invitation. He hesitated rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah. Yeah." He turned to walk away.

"Colonel," she called after him as he descended the first of the steps leading to her house. She tried again, "Jack."

He turned at the use of his first name. He looked so lost.

"Come in." The door opened fully.

Hesitating once more halfway up the steps of the poarch he shook his head once as if to clear thoughts away then turned slowly and walked through the door. The quiet snick of the door shutting behind him made him turn to look at the diminutive doctor.

Jack leaned his back against the wall looking utterly exhausted. "Sorry. Not really sure why I came. I guess i just wanted to say thanks. You know. For everything."

Running his hands over his face he made a quiet hissing sound as his finger found a particularly dark bruise. Janet stepped up to him and reached up putting a careful hand on his wrist. She pulled the hand away from his face then traced the dark bruise around his eye with her thumb checking for any deeper damage she may have missed.

Suddenly she found his lips on hers. Taken aback by the gesture she took a sharp breath in and half a step back.

"Shit, shit. I'm sorry. I just…" He looked up groping for words, "I really did just come to say thank you. But I think I may still be running on testosterone overdrive." He backed away from her towards the door. "This was a bad idea. Sorry."

Turning to leave he reached for the door with his right hand and felt slim fingers around his left wrist. A quiet voice stated "I was just about to take a bath. It's been a long few days."

He turned to look her in the eyes. To make sure he understood what she was saying.

A small smile turned the corner of her mouth up. "Doctors orders."

He grinned back and turned to follow her upstairs.


	2. Cold Lazarus

**Cold Lazarus**

Jack was sitting on his sofa staring blankly at a television that wasn't on. Lost in the thoughts of the day. God it had been a day. He had just spent the last two hours trying to console Sara who had been understandably inconsolable.

Finally after soaking the shoulder of his shirt with her tears, her sadness had turned to anger and she had banished him from the house. He had driven home in a fog mildly grateful that he hadn't crashed his car. Not because he wouldn't have welcomed it but because he was concerned he would hit someone else and ruin yet another family with his mistakes.

So lost in his thoughts he failed to hear the knocking at the front door. He also failed to hear it swing open. In his haze he hadn't locked it behind himself. It wasn't until a diminutive doctor sat on the coffee table directly in his line of vision that he blinked hard and looked up into the dark brown, concerned eyes of Janet Fraiser.

Gently she reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. He wanted to back away from her touch but couldn't muster the energy. "Jack." Her voice was soft and low and soothing.

He glanced up and then away not willing to maintain eye contact.

"Jack look at me." She paused waiting for a reaction that wasn't going to come. "I talked to your team. It seems like in the hospital you may have gotten a blast from the crystal. We missed your checkup after you came back. I need to take a look."

What she didn't say, what no one was willing to bring up, was that when he had walked back through the stargate after returning the crystal to its home planet Jack had not looked like the buoyant Colonel O'Neill they had all gotten to know in the past few months. The man who came back through the Stargate stared out of eyes that looked like those of the man who had gone to Abydos on that first mission. Dark and hurting and angry. Even the General hadn't thought to stop him as he walked out of the gateroom to the elevators and presumably to his ex-wife's home.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm fine."

"I need to see Jack. Let me check you out real quickly and then I'll get out of your hair."

A minute shake of the head.

"Jack I know you don't want to go back to the base tonight. I talked to the General and he agreed that we checked the team when they first came back. There were no contaigens on that planet that could be transmitted. Therefore he let me come here and check you out myself but if you don't agree to the exam I'm going to have to take you back to the base for a full post-mission physical. We're already skirting the rules as it is."

She didn't want to threaten him but she knew he would cave. Despite it all he knew that Hammond was putting his neck out on the line by letting them bypass the post-offworld regulations even this much. Jack may look like he wanted to hurt himself but he would never let the General or Janet take the heat for him.

Finally a barely perceptible nod of the head.

Her arm slid down from his shoulder to his wrist. Starting gently by just taking his pulse and making a notation on the chart she had brought with her. Then, unclasping her large medical bag she coaxed him out of his camouflage overshirt and took his blood pressure.

With deft hands Janet completed as much of the physical as she could making notations as she went. Through it all Jack sat there staring off into the distance still locked in his own thoughts.

Finally she softly asked him to remove the black tee shirt. He glanced up and met her eyes. "I'm fine." The first words he had uttered since she had started her exam.

"Please Jack. We're almost done. I just need to see where the energy struck you."

Rock meet immovable object. They both stared at one another for a long moment until finally with a deep sigh Jack stiffly pulled the shirt off over his head.

The burns weren't as bad as she was expecting. The terse 'I'm fine' had initially set alarm bells ringing. However, as she applied a cream to his chest and ribs where three large blotchy burns marred his otherwise evenly tanned skin she thought that it could have been much worse. The radiation suit he had been wearing must have blocked most of the damage.

Just as she was finishing she caught sight of a bruise on the side of his ribs and asked him to turn slightly. His back looked like a swirling galaxy of blacks, blues, and purples. He softly hissed as she ran her hands over the darkest of the marks checking to ensure nothing gave where it shouldn't. Nothing was broken.

"I'm done. The General said you are off duty for the next two days. I'll let him know the physical is complete and you'll be okay to return then."

She watched him mutely pull the shirt painfully back over his bare skin.

He bowed his head and looked at his left hand running his fingers together. So quietly she almost didn't catch it she heard him mutter, "It felt just like his hand."

His shoulders started to shake and her heart broke for him. She reached out and gently ran one hand down his back. It was if she had broken open a dam. He practically lunged into her arms wrapping them tightly around her ribs as he silently sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh Jack." She reached around and began to rub soothing circles into his back as he clung even more tightly to her.

She could not imagine the emotion of being presented with the living, breathing replica of your dead child which you could touch and talk to. She wondered what he had said to the crystal as he was returning it to its planet. Had he thanked it for the chance to see his son or cursed it for dragging up all the pain again. Then he had turned around, come back to Earth and been the strong one for Sara.

Janet held him as he grieved for his son. For the boy he had been and the man he would never get to become. She held him and rocked him and let him cry out the pain because God knew he would never let himself put this burden on Sara.

Janet was willing to take this small portion of the burden. That's what you did for the people you loved.


	3. Brief Candle

So if you wanted PWP this is the where that M rating comes in. If that's not for you please feel free to skip this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

 **Brief Candle**

"You're free to go Colonel."

Jack hopped off the table and stood just a little closer than normal. Not near enough for the people in the infirmary to question it but definitely close enough that she could feel him in her space.

"Thanks Doc. How much longer you stuck in here?"

She glanced up at him and saw he wasn't just making the casual conversation of a coworker. There was a glint in his eye. "Only a couple more hours Sir. I'll be out of here and home by dinner time."

"Hope the rest of your shift is good then. Catch you later Doc."

She was pretty sure that her nurses hadn't figured out that she had just made a rendezvous with Jack O'Neill but she forced herself focus on finishing the notations in her chart until his footsteps echoed down the hallway. It wouldn't do to be caught checking out his butt as it left the infirmary. Especially when she had scolded Natalie, the night shift nurse, for doing just that less than a week ago. They were patients not fantasy fodder she had said in her most dignified and hypocritical voice. Because Jack O'Neill definitely ticked both buckets for her.

* * *

Kicking off her shoes in the hallway she almost moaned at the pleasure of being able to stretch and wiggle her cramped toes. Being on her feet all day was a bear and as she moved up the stairs she reveled in the feel of the soft carpet under her toes.

Into the shower where she quickly washed up from the long day taking special care to shave her legs. The blade slid from ankle to knee then over the bend and to the top of her thigh. A warm thrill ran down her spine as she pictured Jack's hand doing the same.

Hopping out of the shower she quickly blew her hair dry and then threw on a comfortable tank top and a pair of sweatpants. Janet turned and headed downstairs. She hit the last step just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

She opened it to reveal Jack O'Neill looking unreasonably good in the simple outfit of a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt. He also smelled fresh from a shower which Janet could tell because the first thing he did when the door opened was lean down and run his along her jaw to the back of her neck and kiss her deeply and passionately.

Jack stepped further in the house his lips staying locked on hers and kicked the door shut behind him. Continuing to move backwards he had her two steps up from the bottom before he broke for air.

"Hi." His hands now rubbed up and down her sides stopping to cup her ass.

Janet leaned her chest against his able, for once, to look him straight in the eye from her two step vantage. "Hi."

His hands moved up from where they rested on the curve of her butt under the hem of her shirt and skimmed along her lower back in a feather light touch. A shiver went down her spine and she leaned in again.

As soon as their lips locked his hands moved more purposefully back to her butt and cupped under it and lifted her from her feet pulling her body even closer to his. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the corded muscles of his arms against her sides and the rippling of his shoulders as he walked up the steps holding her in is arms. Even before they hit the top of the stairs she could feel his hardness pressing insistently against her center.

They reached the top of the steps and rather than put her down he carried her all the way to her bedroom where the large king sized bed dominated the room. Shifting his grip so his right forearm was under her butt he crawled on his other three limbs before he settled them in the middle of the mattress laying firm and heavily reassuring on top of her.

Propped up on his forearms he reached between them and ran his hand over her sweatpants putting pressure on her clit. She moaned. Then he flipped his hand over and gave himself a firm stroke through the denim of his jeans.

Jack sat back on his heels and moved to unbutton his pants when Janet shook her head. "Uh uh. You have some atoning to do Mr. O'Neill. Someone was not well behaved on their last trip through the gate. Sleeping around will get you in trouble or don't you know that already?" She had a wicked gleam in her eye that he picked up on and grinned back. That boyish grin that he was so well known for. No wonder Kinthya hadn't been able to keep her hands off of him.

Sliding his hands under her shoulder blades he lifted and scooted her back until she was closer to the top of the bed. Her head resting on the pillow now he moved back to a kneeling position taking her sweats and panties with him as he went.

Flinging the discarded garments over his shoulder his tee shirt soon followed as he moved back in until his mouth was millimeters away from her center. He glanced up one more time making eye contact with pupils that were dilated with desire before he lowered his tongue to the task.

He may not be a doctor but damn did the man know his anatomy.

His tongue swirled over her clit causing a full body shudder as her knees fell helplessly apart. Sucking on it gently then releasing it he moved lower to lick at her opening. Then back up to lavish attention on the sensitive nub.

His shoulders pressed against the back of her thighs he delved into the task at hand with an energetic relish that had her squirming under his touch. Placing his left hand on her lower belly his fingers danced over her skin his thumb occasionally straying South to add a rough counterpoint to the lapping of his tongue.

Jack shifted his weight once more and then suddenly a finger was inside her. Instinctively she clenched down on it feeling a thrill shoot up at her spine as her muscles gripped the digit. God he felt good.

When the second digit was slipped in with the first she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. The fullness of his fingers scissoring back and forth inside her along with his tongue tantalizing her clit meant she was fast approaching a climax.

Janet swears she could feel his lips quirk up in a grin two seconds before he twisted his hand and curled his fingers inside her. The movement sent rippling waves of pressure through her body as she found her release with her hands tangled in his hair. She rode his fingers through the following wave of pleasure as he stroked them in and out of her his head resting on her thigh occasionally lapping at her quivering clit.

"Jesus Christ Jack," she breathed out.

"At your service." She could picture the self satisfied grin even though her eyes were closed.

He slid up the bed and curled his arm around her waist. He pulled her tight against his body grinding his hips into hers and whispered in her ear, "I want to fuck you so bad." She knew he did. She could feel his impressive erection along the outside of her thigh still trapped in it's denim confines. The front of the jeans slightly damp where pre-cum had beaded on the head of his penis.

In response she reached down and cupped his package squeezing lightly. He moaned. She leaned to kiss him and just before their lips locked she replied, "fuck me as hard as you can."

This drew another, more guttural moan, from the man beside her. She heard the rustle of fabric and he was quickly pressed up against her side again. He lay along his left side with her spooned into his chest.

Gently he lifted her leg and moved it back over his own hip to open her up. Then grabbing his turgid cock in his right hand he slowly slid it in her orgasm slicked hole to the hilt.

"Oh God. You're so tight."

He slid in and out of her slowly allowing her to become accustomed to his size. He savored every motion of his body and every bit of pleasure it brought.

The last two days he had been trapped in a body that aged and betrayed him. He couldn't see well, he couldn't hear well and worst of all he couldn't move well. Even walking had been something he couldn't take for granted. Then Janet and Carter had found a solution to the nanites and his body had returned to its prime.

He had had to move so carefully the last two days careful not to pull anything, careful not to break anything. He was done being careful.

Rolling over Jack came up on to his knees gripping Janet's slim waist as he went ending with her ass in the air her face in the mattress and his dick as deep as it would go.

"As hard as you want." Came her voice and it was all the allowance he needed.

Thrusting hard and fast and pulling her hips to him he pounded into her finding pleasure not just in the sensation of her silky core slipping and squeezing around him but in every furious contraction of every muscle. In every movement he made without thinking.

He was so close.

Three more hard, fast strokes and he pushed in deep one more time and came with a cry. His dick pulsed dumping more and more of his seed deep inside of her. He could feel her walls around him milking him for more and dropped his head onto her shoulders propping himself up on his forearms so as not to crush her.

"That was so good. Thank you." He managed to get out between heaving breaths.

He rolled them both back on their side pulling Janet in close to his chest as his now softening penis slipped out of her. She half rolled further around so she could look at him and returned the grin he had sent her way earlier. "Maybe we can check your refractory period next."

He grinned back. He'd be happy to test it out for her.


End file.
